Kopi Malam Hari itu
by click clack blauw
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi akan kupikirkan. Karena menurutku, meyukai pendekar pedang yang tidak terlalu banyak menaruh perhatian padaku akan menjadi perasaan yang sia-sia,"


**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Kopi Malam Hari itu © Click Clack Blauw**

**Pairing : FrankyxRobin**

**Warning : ada Shounen ai-nya, typo(s), bisa aja OOC**

"Nami-_swaan_~ Robin-_chwaan_~ aku bawakan minuman untuk kalian~~!" Sanji, si koki dari bajak laut Topi Jerami yang memang penggila wanita itu memanggil dua orang rekannnya dengan membawa dua gelas _Lychee Citrus Punch_.

"Cih, dasar berisik," seorang divisi tempur yang bersenjatakan tiga _katana_ yang bisa dibilang 'terkutuk' itu terbangun dari rutinitasnya yaitu tidur akibat suara nyaring dari si koki yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Alis keriting'.

Sanji hanya cuek, tidak memedulikan perkataan Zoro, si pendekar pedang itu. Kemudian Sanji berjalan dengan sepatu hitamnya menuju tempat Nami dan Robin berada untuk memberi minuman yang baru saja ia buat.

"Kau tepat sekali, Sanji-_kun_! Berada di tengah-tengah laut di siang hari itu panas sekali. Dan kau membuatkan minuman yang dingin!" Nami yang sedang berjemur dibawah matahari bersama Robin nampak senang dengan kedatangan Sanji yang membawa minuman leci itu.

"Terima kasih, koki-_san_," kata Robin dengan suara halusnya.

"Ah, sama-sama Robin-_chwan_, Nami-_swan_~~!" dan seketika kedua mata Sanji berubah menjadi sepasang hati berwarna _pink._

"Oe, Shanji! Apha khau thidak membhawakan minumhan unthuk kapthenmu hini? Haku juga hauus~~!" teriak Luffy, sang kapten dengan sedikit tidak jelas karena ia mengatakannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya karena kehausan.

"Ya, ya! Aku juga haus!" tambah Chopper yang sedari tadi sedang memancing dengan Usopp, "Buatkan untuk Usopp juga!"

Sanji pun menuruti permintaan dari sang kapten dan juga rekannya yang lain, "Baiklah, tunggu dulu,"

Dan yang lainnya pun nampak kegirangan, kecuali Nami dan Robin, karena mereka sudah mendapatkan minuman. Tetapi Zoro juga tidak nampak kegirangan, karena ia—sudah melanjutkan tidurnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sanji kembali dengan membawa lima gelas minuman yang sama seperti tadi, dan memberikannya pada Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, dan Brook.

"Waah enak!" ujar Chopper setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Benar, minuman ini suuper enak! Walau cola jauh lebih suuper!" seru Franky dengan gaya 'super' khasnya.

"Ah, minuman ini terasa enak dilidah saya. Ah, tapi saya sudah tidak punya lidah, yohohoho!"

"Cih, kalau enak, itu sudah pasti," Sanji mengehembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara dengan bangga.

"Zoro! Apa kau tidak mau minuman yang dibuat Sanji? Enak sekali, loh~! Shi shi shi," Luffy bertanya pada Zoro yang sedang tidur.

"Bodoh, orang seperti dia tidak akan bangun hanya dengan teriakanmu itu, Luffy!" Sanji berjalan mendekati Zoro, "Nah, perhatikan. Jika kau ingin membangunkannya, gunakanlah cara ini!"

Luffy dan seluruh awak kapal langsung memperhatikan Sanji. Penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan kaki hitamnya nampak sedang bersiap untuk menendang, dan..

Duag! Tendangan itu mengenai kepala Zoro, dan ampuh membuatnya bangun.

"Benar, 'kan dia bangun?" dengan bangga Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara lagi.

"Kurang ajar, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, haahh?!" Zoro langsung bersiap dengan _katana_nya, dan—bertengkar. Mereka berdua bertengkar, seperti biasa.

"Haah, mereka berdua. Selalu saja begitu. Tidak pernah akur!" Nami nampak keheranan dengan _facepalm_nya.

"Hihi. Tetapi mereka seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan, ya?" ucap Robin sambil memperhatikan pertengkaran Sanji dan Zoro dengan tangannya menopang didagu.

"Yah, mungkin saja," Nami memperhatikan Robin yang sepertinya hanya memperhatikan salah satu dari dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu, "Hei Robin, apa yang kau lihat? Serius sekali,"

"Aku hanya melihat _katana_ itu,"

Nami terkejut, mata oranyenya membelalak lebar "Robin! Kau suka Zoro, ya?!"

"Walaupun jawabannya iya, sepertinya ia tidak akan mengajakku kencan," Robin tersenyum dengan matanya masih memperhatikan Zoro.

"Eeh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Nami mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku rasa, pendekar pedang itu menyukai orang lain,"

"Siapa? Kuina? Itu hanya masa lalunya. Lagi pula dia sudah meninggal sewaktu Zoro kecil,"

Robin menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan, entah kenapa firasatku berkata kalau orang itu Sanji,"

"Haaa?" kini mulut Nami yang terbuka lebar, "Mana mungkin?!"

"Tidak tahu juga. Bisa saja firasatku salah, bukan?"

"Tapi sepertinya firasatmu itu benar-benar salah, Robin."

Dan dari kejauhan nampak ada seseorang yang memperhatikan salah satu dari Nami dan Robin. Namun, mereka berdua tidak sadar akan hal itu.

.

.

Malam harinya, yang bertugas untuk menjaga kapal adalah Franky. Ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di atas kapal sambil minum _cola_ kesukaannya. Setelah beberapa tegukan, air _cola_ itu pun habis. Dan Franky berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa _cola_ untuk menemaninya berjaga.

"Ah, Robin! Kau belum tidur, ya?" Franky terkejut ketika ia sampai di dalam dapur. Ia mendapati Robin sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca buku sejarah.

"Hari ini kau yang berjaga, ya _Cyborg_-_san_?" Robin memberi pembatas pada halaman yang terakhir kali ia baca, dan menutupnya, "Aku belum bisa tidur. Jadi aku ke dapur untuk membaca buku,"

"Iya, aku yang sedang berjaga kali ini. Mengapa kau membaca buku di dapur? Bukan di perpustakaan saja?" Franky bertanya-tanya hingga ia lupa akan tujuannya datang ke dapur.

"Membaca buku boleh dimana saja, bukan?"

"Hmm, iya juga. Ah, iya aku lupa _cola_!" Franky membuka lemari pendingin untuk mencari _cola_, "_Cola, cola_, dimana, ya?" ia memperhatikan rak lemari pendingin itu satu persatu dari atas, "Ah, ketemu!"

Franky pun duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan Robin. Dengan tangan versi kecilnya, Franky meneguk _cola_ yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari pendingin. Sedangkan Robin melanjutkan membaca buku sejarahnya.

"Hei, Robin. Apa kau mau kopi?" tawar Franky pada sang arkeolog.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan terlalu manis," Robin memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum manis.

'Manisnya Robin,' batin Franky.

"Aah, kalau begitu baiklah! Akan kubuatkan kopi yang suuper tidak terlalu manis!"

Si _Cyborg_ itu pun meracik kopi pesanan Robin dengan senang hati.

"Nah, kopi tidak terlalu manis siap. Tapi mungkin rasanya tidak seenak buatan Sanji," Franky menyerahkan secangkir kopi pada Robin.

Robin pun menerimanya dan mencoba satu tegukan, "Pas. Rasa pahitnya pas. Dan hampir seperti yang dibuatkan oleh _cook_-_san_," Robin tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, aah begitu, ya. Mungkin setelah pensiun dari tukang kayu, aku bisa menjadi pembuat kopi. Yah, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, ya? Ahaha," Franky tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang botak nan biru.

"Menurutku kau sudah keren menjadi tukang kayu, _Cyborg-san_!" puji Robin.

"Ahahaha! Tentu saja! Karena aku adalah tukang kayu yang suuper!"

Robin pun tertawa kecil mendengar kata super yang baru saja Franky ucap.

Setelah itu keadaan pun hening. Robin membaca buku dan Franky hanya duduk sambil sekali-sekali melirik Robin. Dan akhirnya, Franky memulai perbincangan kembali.

"Hei Robin, berapa usiamu sekarang?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Franky, ia sedikit ragu.

Robin sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan itu, "Usiaku sudah 30 tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Y-yah, aku sudah 36 tahun, sih,"

"Kita sudah tua, bukan _Cyborg-san_?" Robin tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Cu-cukup tua untuk memiliki pendamping hidup," Franky sedikit tidak yakin dengan perkataannya itu.

"Wah, jadi kau ingin menikah?" tanya Robin seolah-olah ia penasaran siapa pendamping yang Franky inginkan.

"Kalau menikah mungkin cukup susah untuk saat ini. Karena perjalanan kita masih jauh. Tetapi aku sudah mempunyai gadis yang aku suka, dan—aku ingin me-menikahinya!" dengan lantang dan sedikit terbata-bata Franky mengucapkan itu. Keringatnya pun sedikit bercucuran.

"Bagus sekali, kuharap kau bahagia dengannya setelah Luffy menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!" mata Robin seperti sedang memberikan Franky semangat.

"Ya, se-semoga saja. Tapi Robin, apa kau ingin tahu siapa yang ingin aku nikahi?" tatapan Franky menjadi serius.

"Jadi aku boleh mengetahuinya? Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Robin penasaran.

"Engkau," jawab Franky singkat.

Robin terdiam.

"Ahaha, tapi tidak sampai menikah juga tidak apa-apa. Karena sepertinya kau menyukai lelaki lain," Franky meringis sedih.

"Lelaki yang kusukai? Siapa yang kau maksud?" gadis berambut hitam itu sedikit terkejut.

"Mungkin ini hanya firasatku. Namun, aku sering melihatmu sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Tadi siang pun juga. Dan setelah berkali-kali aku lihat, perhatianmu itu tertuju pada pendekar Zoro," Franky menjelaskan dengan nada yang terus merendah.

"Begitu. Karena kau sudah jujur padaku, aku akan jujur juga padamu," suasana pun menjadi tegang, "Aku memang tertarik pada pendekar pedang itu, tapi aku juga mempunyai firasat bahwa ia menyukai orang lain. Ini terdengar konyol, tetapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa orang itu...

"Sanji?" Franky memotong penjelasan Robin, "Ah, maaf, maaf aku memotong penjelasanmu,"

"Tidak apa. Jawaban itu benar. Mengapa kita bisa mempunyai dugaan yang sama? Hihi," Robin pun tertawa kecil untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ahaha, aku juga bingung. Tapi jika aku menginginkan kau untuk menjadi pendampingku, apa kau bersedia?" Franky tertunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Robin terkejut lagi, dan wajahnya pun memerah juga, "Franky.."

'Robin memanggilku Franky dan bukan _Cyborg-san_!' batin Franky senang.

"..Apa kau benar-benar serius ingin menikahiku?" Robin menanyakan kepastian Franky.

"Ya! Aku ingin sekali. Karena kau orang yang baik, kuat, dan menyenangkan!" jawab Franky tegas.

'Jadi Franky tertarik padaku bukan hanya dari luarnya,' ucap Robin dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi akan kupikirkan. Karena menurutku, meyukai pendekar pedang yang tidak terlalu banyak menaruh perhatian padaku akan menjadi perasaan yang sia-sia," Robin tersenyum lebar.

Franky menangis terharu.

"Franky, kau menangis?" Robin menjadi khawatir.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku menangis? Huwee~," ia menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Robin, dan berdiri di sebelah wanita itu.

"Robin! Terima kasih sekali! Aku akan terus berdoa agar kau kelak mau menikah denganku!" sambil menangis, Franky mengucapkan itu seraya memeluk erat tubuh langsing Robin.

Robin terkejut kembali, ia berdiri dan membalas pelukan Franky. Robin memeluk Franky dan tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Ya, kelak aku akan menuruti doamu itu. Malam ini penuh dengan kejutan, bukan?"

"Ya, kejutan yang indah, Robin huwee~," Franky masih saja menangis dengan tangannya yang semakin erat memeluk lawan bicaranya.

Malam itu...adalah malam terindah bagi Franky dan juga Robin.

FIN.

**A/N :**

Huwe~~ akhirnya Robin sama Franky! Zorocchi~~ kau milikku sepenuhnya~~ x'DD

Ah, iya. Umur Franky dan Robin diambil dari SBS vol. 69!

Untuk fic yang alurnya aneh gini, saya minta reviewnya, yaa? Atau apapun yang meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Kalau tidak, ya sudah. Bukan rezeki saya.

Akhir kata; Franky, menikahlah dengan Robin!


End file.
